


Systems overheating

by Prawnperson



Series: Submarine series [16]
Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freckles, Summer, Webber and Wendy have SUCH A GOSSIP that night, dubious use of thermal stones, is that even a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Trekking through the desert is hot and heavy work, almost as much as whatever tasks you perform in it.





	Systems overheating

Systems overheating

The summer heat comes blistering down on the camp like hell fire, leaving every single survivor bar Willow wilting and miserable.

“It’s sooo hotttt.....”

Walani moans, kicking up rocks as they trek back home through the agonising desert sands. WX lets out mournful beeps as they trail along behind her. Wendy and Webber have long since abandoned them, running ahead along the sandy track so they can get to their much loved melon popsicles, a well deserved reward for such hard work picking all those cactus flowers. Poor Webber still has cuts from where the spines grazed his claws. 

“You know what? This is stupid..”

Without a second thought to the contents of her rucksack, she lets it drop from her shoulders with a thud, unbuttoning her shirt and peeling it away from clammy skin, tying it around her waist and letting out a sigh. The robot stares at her, trailing their gaze down her chest and stomach to where she’s tying the red cloth over the curve of her hips. WX can make out small, darkly coloured flecks across her skin, dipping into the neckline of the dark garment wrapped across her chest. 

Walani giggles whenever she sees them staring at her, eyes scrolling almost quizzically across her arms and stomach.

“You lookin’ at my freckles?”

WX seems embarrassed to be caught but still nods, fingers reaching out to brush over them, mapping them out like constellations. Her skin is burning up like molten rock, her face turning even warmer as WX traces her freckles with alarming tenderness. One hand snakes down to the small of her back, pressing absently at the knots in her muscles.

“THERE ARE A LOT OF THEM.”

They observe, hissing out steam under the violent sun. Walani’s skin is tanned, making the dark freckles all the more visible. There’s something oddly sweet about them, not disgusting like most human features. Walani reaches up to wipe sweat from her brow, feeling slightly flustered as they continue their rigorous examination. Wait, why does their thumb pressing gently against her arm feel so nice? Why does that make her feel so-

With a sudden, alarming jolt, WX lets out a metallic croak.

“SYSTEMS OVERHEATING. SHUTDOWN IMMINENT.”

The sheer volume of the shout makes Walani jump, the peaceful silence of the moment broken. Her chest is heaving, partially from shock and partially from disappointment. Despite their claim to be overheating, their hands felt cool and calming against her skin. She bets that they have a cold thermal stone tucked away somewhere, the brat.

Unknown to the two adults, Wendy and Webber are hiding someways up the trail behind a large rock, just sheltered enough to observe the two of them stammer and flush their way into marching back up the path, WX staring rigidly at the ground, stealing occasional glances back down to Walani.

“Do you know what this means?”

Webber chirps, looking up expectantly at Wendy, all eight eyes glinting with innocent excitement. Wendy gives him her usual, hollow stare back, but not without a small smile quirking her lips.

“I believe I do, Webber, yes.”

They sneak out from their hiding place once they hear Walani and WX draw closer, nipping up in the direction of base, Wendy cradling Abigail’s flower expectantly.

“Can we tell her this time, please? It’s too good to keep secret!”

Webber grins. Wendy nods affirmatively, handing the precious blossom over to Webber in a trusting manner. 

“Very well, but it goes no further than us three, understand?”

**Author's Note:**

> Walani says in one of her examines that she freckles in the sun.


End file.
